David & Mickie: Husband & Wife Nymphos
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: A David and Mickie centric sextape fic enjoy


**A/N: Hey TBL lovers do I have a treat for you. Ever wonder what it would be like if one of the Wonderland crew made one of those celeb sextapes that Vivid puts out? Well here's your chance to find out. No it not Lilly and Miley. Not Mikayla and Cassie or Mandy and Taylor with Jamie aka Velvet Sky but the later three will have one if this fic does well. So yeah just so you know this is kind of a honey moon video and starts at David and Mickie's beach house in Myrtle Beach and will end at their house in the sex room with some public sex in between.**

* * *

**David Hodges & Mickie James: Husband & Wife Nymphos**

"Hello world this is my beach house in beautiful Myrtle Beach South Carolina," David said from behind the camera as he filmed his living room at his beach house. " Very awesome and very private," he said as he walked through the kitchen. "Wanna see how private," he said turning the camera on himself before walking out on the deck. "There's the ocean," He said shooting the ocean "And there's my wife naked as the day she was born," he said zooming in on Mickie laying on a deck lounge on her stomach sunbathing naked except her sunglasses. "Lets go see her," he said walking towards her seeing she was napping. "Hey superball wake up," he said nudging her

"Umm daddy what are you doing with the camera," Mickie said seeing the camera pointed at her as she propped herself up an tilted her head at angle .

"What you said you wanted to video tape the vacation," David said not taking the camera off Mickie.

"Yeah but not me tanning naked," Mickie said bluntly.

"Well I can't help it look at you, look at this body," David said panning down Mickie's body "Look at this ass oh my God this ass," he said gripping Mickie's left ass cheek and giving it a playful smack. "Those titties damn!" he said squeezing her left breast

"Hey I didn't say you could keep filming did I," Mickie said with a slight moan pushing David's hands away.

"Come on you like it just as much as I do. In fact I'm sure you're wet right now," David said

"Well if you're gonna film me out here well I'm gonna need some of your special suntan lotion.

"Really?," David said the cockyness in his voice evident.

"Yeah give me the camera so you can get big boy out," Mickie said holding her hands out for the camera.

"Here," David said handing his wife the camera who instantly focused on the front of his basketball shorts . He then took his shorts off freeing his erect member.

"Oh my lord look at that," Mickie said seeing the thick near thirteen inch erect ebony poll

"You've seen it before,"David said the camera still pointed at his dick.

"I know but damn look at! Hold up," Mickie said holding her forearm up to his dick, "Its bigger than my fucking arm! And those sexy ass vanes,"she then turned the camera on herself and licked slowly along its length. "Umm jerk it!," she said as she watched and focused the camera on David masturbating. She then quickly aimed the camera down her own body showing she was shoving two fingers in and out of her pussy. She then aimed the camera back to her masturbating husband.

"Ughh ahhh!," David said as he jerked his cock harder and faster.

"Umm you're gonna cum aren't you?," Mickie said as she watched through the camera as David 's hand moved faster along his member.

"Yeah!," David groaned sweat coming down his forehead.

"Do it daddy shoot that lotion all over my tits!,"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHGGGHHYAHHHHHH!," David moaned as he shot his cum on to Mickie's tits and stomach before she handed him the camera.

"Ummm look at that," Mickie said looking down at the large milky white splatters of cum on her tits and stomach. "You came a lot baby," she moaned as she rubbed the cum into her skin.

"Ughh fuck that was so hot," David groaned as he stroked his still hard cock. "Ugh bend over baby bend over the railing."

"Oh you bad boy," Mickie said as she got to her feet and bent over the deck railing.

"Such a sweet ass," David said from behind the camera as he groped Mickie's backside.

"Umm shut up and put that dick in me," Mickie moaned.

David slowly but forcefully slid his dick into Mickie and began fucking her. Focusing the camera on his cock and his wife's ass. "Ughh shit your pussy is incredible," he moaned fucking harder.

"Uhhhhh harder harder," Mickie moaned thrusting back to meet David's fuck strokes.

"Look back at me baby look back at me!," David huffed as he fucked harder trying to stave off his own climax as Mickie looked back at the camera with her lust flushed face. "Oh you're so fucking beautiful! So fucking beautiful!"

"Oh daddy I love you!," Mickie moaned as David fucked her harder and faster. Her vaginal muscles squeezing his member.

"I love you too!," David groaned his climax barely contained at this point. "Oh shit I'm gonna cum again!"

"OHH SHOOT IT ON MY ASS DADDY SHOOT IT!," Mickie screamed as she came looking back into the camera

"OH SHIT!," David said as he yanked his cock from Mickie's love tunnel and began jerking. "UGHHHHHH FUCK !," he said as he shoot his load all over his wife's ass and . Some of his load landing between her shoulder blades.

"Its so warm," Mickie said reaching back and rubbing David's cum in.

"Kiss me!,"David said. He then turned the camera on he and Mickie as they shared a deep sloppy tongue kiss. Mickie pulling back and spitting in David's mouth. " Umm get on top I want to see you ride it" he said.

"Lay down," Mickie said pushing him back towards the lounge.

A few seconds of moving into position and David refocusing the camera as Mickie stood over him in a straddle and began lowering herself on his cock. "Slow baby slow," He said focusing the camera on Mickie's hand as she guided his dick into her pussy.

"AHHH UMMM Daddy!," Mickie said as she began riding David's dick in a squatting position. Her hands on his chest for balance.

"Ughhh yeah ride it baby it!," David groaned as he panned between his member sliding in and out of Mickie's pussy and her face and bouncing tits. "Does it feel good baby does my dick feel good fucking that pussy!" he said reaching up and squeezing one of her breast as he increased the speed.

"So good Daddy!," Mickie cried as she ground harder on her husband's prick "David I'm gonna squirt!," she exclaimed feeling herself on the verge of a huge climax.

"Let it go baby let it go!," David said as he steadily increased his fuck strokes and focused the camera on were their sexes joined.

"UEGHH GODDAMN!," Mickie screamed as she squirted her climax. Spraying lens with her sex juices and forcing David's dick out of her. "UGHHH Put back in!," she said slipping David's manhood back into her cunny. Bouncing on his cock.

"THAT'S IT! BOUNCE ON THAT DICK!," David said focusing the camera back on Mickie's tits and face as he fucked harder. "Lick the lens... lick it lick it!," he said prompting Mickie to lick the lens. "So hot so fucking hot!" he said feeling his climax coming yet again. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum again!"

"Me too!," Mickie said she too feeling her orgasm edging. "Cum in me! Cum with me!"

"OH SHIT UGHH!," David groaned as he came filling Mickie's hole with his seed.

"AHHHHHHHH GUGUMMMMMMM!," Mickie screamed as she came and collapsed on his chest. "Ummm that was great," she said smiling into the camera.

"Yeah," David said. "Holy shit you made me cum three times in a row," he breathed.

"Thank you," Mickie said with a smile before the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Scene Two:**

"So we are on our way to the mall and apparently so is everyone else in Myrtle beach as we are stuck in the traffic jam from hell," Mickie said aiming the camera out the wind sheild of David's SUV. "Hey babe tell everyone why we're going to the mall," she said aiming the camera at David in the driver's seat. Who was wearing a plan white V-neck t-shirt and camo shorts and a pair of black framed sunglasses.

"Well Laree we're going to the mall to buy new swim suites because we flew commercial instead of our jet and the airline lost our bag with all our swim stuff in it," David said as he continued to move the car at a snail's pace.

"Can I pick out your swim suite," Mickie said pointing the camera at herself. Showing she was wearing a simple wife beater sunglasses and cut-off jean skirt.

"No way," David said as Mickie pointed the camera back at him.

"Why not," Mickie asked coyly.

"Because I know what you'll out some kind of tight speedoe wet suit thing," David said knowingly as he half looked at the camera.

"But you look so good in those," Mickie said in a mock sexy baby voice as she reached over and rubbed David's thigh. "Please daddy," she said grabbing his cock through his shorts.

"Ok I'll let you do it if you two things," David said the camera capturing his smirk.

"Name 'em," Mickie said in a very game voice

"One you have too take off your panties right now and go through the mall with out them, and you have to moon the next three cars or trucks we pass" David said.

"Take the camera," Mickie said turning the camera on herself before handing it to David.

"Oh my God," David said a bit stunned at his wife's brashness as he focused the camera with one hand.

"One of these days you'll learn not to dare a wrestler," Mickie said unsnapping her seat belt and quickly reaching under her skirt and pulling down her pink and torques boy shorts and tossing them on the dash. "Now roll down the window," she said getting on her knees with her back to the passenger side window. Once the window was down she bunched her skirt up showing her backside to everyone in the next line.

"Holy shit you're crazy," David said filming his wife's mooning.

"And you married me," Mickie laughed as she continued to moon people earning a honk from a big rig.

"Ok ok get your ass back in here," David said before switching the camera off.

* * *

**Scene three:**

"So we're about to go into the mall and my gorgeous wife is not wearing panties," David said filming Mickie from behind as they walked from the mall parking lot. "Hey superball crack a smile," he said getting an ass flash in response just before they went through the door. "So the swimwear store is upstairs"

"And let me guess you want to take the escalator," Mickie said knowingly.

A few moments later they were on the escalator to the second floor. "So how does it feel being in the mall no panties on," David asked

"Sexy," Mickie said as they walked off the escalator, and walked to the swim wear store. Mickie making a be line to the speedo section. "Here try these on," Mickie said before taking the camera and shoving David off to the dressing room she following him and waiting for him. "Are you having trouble in their baby," Mickie said filming the door to dressing room David was in.

"I hate this thing," David said from behind the door.

"Well come out let me see," Mickie said.

David opened the door and walked out in a red tie dye skin tight trunks that stopped near the middle of his thighs. "Ughhh I look ridiculous," he said into the camera.

"You look fucking hot," Mickie said zooming in on David's package that was threatening burst through the seems. "Now turn around."

"Ughhh,"David said reluctantly turning around and showing his butt to the camera.

"Ummm now that's an ass," Mickie said grabbing David's muscular ass. "Wanna do some thing naughty?," she asked.

"What?" David asked as he went back into the dressing room.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Mickie said rushing David to get dressed.

"Gimmie a sec," David said putting on his clothes.

"Don't worry about the shirt just come on and pay for the suites," Mickie said.

"Ok ok," David said coming out of the dressing room still putting on his shirt and shoes. "Here ring me up for these," he said handing his credit card to to the clerk. And taking the bag and following Mickie. "Where are we going," he asked.

"You'll see," Mickie said from behind the camera as she walked towards the restroom area stopping at the one marked family.

"No way," David said skeptically.

"Yes way now see if the coast is clear," Mickie said.

David walked in front of the camera and opened the door and peaked in. "All clear," he said with a smile.

"Come on get in," Mickie Said as they rushed into the rest room. Locking the door behind her.

"Sit on the counter," David said prompting Mickie to hop on the counter her back against the mirror. David then yanked off her skirt and dropped down to his knees and placed her legs on his shoulders. "UMMMM someone's hungry!," she said as David started eating her out. "OOOOOOO SHIT! How's it taste baby," she moaned as she focused the camera on David.

"Ummm sweet like candy ripe like fruit," David said stopping his oral assault for a moment.

"Eat up baby eat it!," Mickie said encouraging him.

David slowly licked and nibbled Mickie's pussy. Slipping a probing finger into her making her moan louder. He then added another and began finger fucking her hard while nibbling her clit.

"OHHHH FUCK OH DAMN OH UMMMMMM EHHHHHHH EEMMMMMMMHHH!," Mickie screamed her orgasm growing closer as she quickly turned the camera on her face. Before turning it back on David. "OEEEEEERRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH SHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!," she groaned as she squirted in David's face. "OHHHHHH MOTHERFUCKER DON'T STOP!," she said as David continued to eat her cunt. "MUNCH THAT CUNT YOU SEXY BASTARD FUCK FUCK!," she screamed as David started tongue fucking her as she once again turned the camera on herself briefly. "OHHHHHHHHHH SON OF A BITCH!," she screamed as she came squirting again as she turned the camera back on David.

"Ummm you like that ," David asked looking up into camera as he teased her clit.

"Ughhh yeah now kiss me," Mickie said holding the camera out just before she and David shared a lip smacking kiss.

"So what do you wanna do now baby... what do you wanna do now," David said kissing Mickie.

"I wanna suck that dick," Mickie said handing the camera to David as she dropped down to her knees.

"Is that right," David said focusing the camera on Mickie as she opened his pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his calves.

"Absolutely right," Mickie said just before putting his dick in her mouth.

"OHHHH SHIT!," David moaned as he focused the camera on his wife's masterful head skills. "AHHHH baby you're incredible," he said as Mickie began deepthroating him.

"Umm... better than Nikki and Brie and Brooke and all those little porn bitches you used to fuck," Mickie said as she jerked him off looking up into the camera

"A millions times better," David moaned. "Ahhh spit on it!"

"Ohh you want it nasty baby," Mickie said hacking back and spitting on David's dick.

"Ohh yes! You look so fucking sexy doing that," David moaned.

"Ummm fuck my face!,"Mickie said taking his member back in her mouth.

"OH YOU FUCKING LITTLE NASTY!," David growled as he face fucked his wife for the camera. "You sexy fucking bitch!," he growled as he turned the camera to the mirror to get them both in the shot.

"Aghh gahhhh …...ummmm so good," Mickie said into the camera as David turned it back to her before smacking his dick on her lips and cheeks.

"Ohh I love when you do that," David moaned. "Tell me what you want baby?"

"I want you shoot a big load on my face then fuck my ass,"Mickie said jerking David's cock before putting it back in her mouth.

"Agghhh shit fuck!," David groaned focusing the camera on Mickie as he fucked her face. "AGGGGGG DAMN!," he roared as he pulled out and sprayed Micki'es face with his hot thick sticky spunk.

"Ummm so yummy," Mickie said playing with the cum that landed on her tongue instead of her face for the camera.

"Get up bend over," David said. "Ummm look at you," he said as he shot Mickie's cum splashed reflection in the mirror as she bent over the sink

"Umm how do I look daddy," Mickie purred as she wiggled her hips in a slow figure eight.

"Like the sexiest slut ever," David said.

"Umm I'm your slut daddy," Mickie moaned.

"Damn look at this ass!," David said giving his wife's hind parts a smack and squeeze "You are a beautiful piece of ass ,"he said giving her another swat.

"Thank you Mr. Hodges," Mickie moaned feeling the sting as David spanked her for the camera.

"Spread that ass for me baby," David said.

"Like this baby" Mickie said reaching back with both hands and showing her tight asshole to the camera and flexing it.

"Ohhh yeah you have the most beautiful asshole ever," David said. He then focused camera on his member beginning to penetrate his wife's ass before focusing the mirror to capture Mickie's face.

"EHHHHHH FUCK I LOVE THAT BIG FAT ASS DICK!," Mickie screamed her cum covered face contorted in painful lust as David filmed her reflection.

"Yeah you like my dick in that tight fucking asshole!," David said as he began fucking Mickie's ass at full speed while alternating between the mirror and his dick going in and out of her ass.

"GRRGAH I FUCKING LOVE IT BABY!," Mickie groaned as David pounded her ass. "FUCKING MY ASS!" she screamed feeling an orgasm building.

"Whose ass is this! Whose is it!," David said using his free hand to grab Mickie's hair.

"YOUR'S DADDY YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT'S EVER FUCKED MY ASS!," Mickie moaned as David filmed her face in the mirror.

"YEAH YOU'RE MY BITCH AREN'T YOU BABY!," David said as he fucked harder and began to spank her and let go of her hair as he filmed his dick going in and out of her ass as Mickie thrust back to meet his strokes.

"OHHH SPANK ME FUCK ME SPANK ME!," Mickie moaned as he fucked her again. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUCCCCKKKER!," Mickie screamed as she came squirting on the floor and David's balls.

"OH fuck you just squirted with my dick in your ass," David said as he filmed Mickie's slowing his strokes a bit.

"DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU NUT IN MY ASS!," Mickie moaned urging David pick up the pace again.

"UGHHH YOU WANT MY NUT IN THAT ASSHOLE BABY!," David asked as he filmed his dick in Mickie's ass before filming her reflection again.

"YESSSS I WANT YOU SHOOT ALL THAT HOT CUM UP MY ASS!" Mickie moaned feeling another climax at its edge.

"OH YOU'RE SUCH A NASTY BITCH I LOVE IT BABY I FUCKING LOVE IT!," David said as he fucked harder.

"OHHHHHHHHHHFUCKKKKKK I'M, I'M I'M! EEEEEEEEEEGEGEGEGEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFUUUUUUUUK MY ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Mickie said as she had yet another squirting orgasm David capturing her orgasm face on camera.

"OHH MICKIE FUCK HERE IT COMES...HEEEEEEHHGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHHHAGGGH!," David said as he filled Mickie's ass with his seed.

"Was it good baby?," Mickie moaned.

"Incredible," David huffed, before pulling his cock out of her ass and dropping to his knees "Spread your ass baby," he said as Mickie pulled her ass cheeks apart and used her ass muscles to push his cum out.

"Umm how's it look daddy," Mickie moaned feeling the hot cum seep out of her.

"Sexy as hell," David said as he filmed the cream pie leaking from his wife's gaped backdoor. "Look at all that cum."

Mickie then reached back and shoved two fingers into her ass . Scooping up some of the leaking cum. She then turned to the camera and licked them clean. "Ummm yummy!," she purred just as there was a knock on the door.

"OH shit hurry up and get cleaned up!,"

"Yeah hand me my skirt," Mickie said just before David shut the camera off.

* * *

**Scene 4:**

"Ok lets go take a look at Mickie in the shower," David said as he opened the bathroom door. "Hey Superball," he said as he saw a soapy wet Mickie in the shower.

"Getting videoed by my pervert husband," Mickie giggled as she continued to wash herself

"I can't help it you're just so sexy," David said reaching over grabbing one her breast.

"Stop it!," Mickie giggled as she playfully swatting his hand away.

"So did you enjoy the mall?," David asked as he continued to watch his wife shower.

"Yes very much," Mickie said as she grabbed the shampoo and began washing her hair.

"So you like having your ass fucked in public," David asked continued his voyeuristic filming.

"No," Mickie said looking into the camera as she continued to wash her hair, "I loved it," she smiled.

"That's my naughty girl," David said as he panned down her body. "Oh baby I can never get over your body," he said.

"Thank you," Mickie said as he filmed her.

"Damn you have the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen," David said as he zoomed in on her sex. "Open it up for me," he asked.

Mickie reached down and opened her sex showing the succulent pink inside. She then flexed the muscles in her vagina.

"Oh its so pink baby," David said. "Play with it for me real quick."

"Baby," Mickie said.

"Just real quick I love watching you cum," David said panning back to get a full body shot

"Ok a quick one," Mickie said as she began fingering herself with one hand and tweaking her nipples with the other. "OHHHHHMMMMMMMM!," she moaned as she found her g-spot

"Ohh you look so fucking sexy," David said zooming in on her fingers going in and out of her cunt. "What are you thinking about," he said as he panned out shooting her full body again.

"You!," Mickie moaned fingering herself harder

"What about me?," David asked as he filmed her.

"How big and thick your dick is and how good it feels inside me," Mickie moan fingering herself faster her climax building closer and closer.

"What else," David asked zooming in on her pussy again before panning out.

"How g, goo, good your tongue feels, when you eat me out!," Mickie stammered her orgasm coming closer her body tensing.

"You're gonna cum aren't you baby ?," David asked.

"UH HUH UH HUH UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Mickie groaned squirting her pussy juice in a arch at the camera. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!," she moaned firing another torrent. "Did you like that daddy," she said as she came down from her high.

"Oh yeah," David said. "I'm gonna let you finish ok."

"Ok baby," Mickie said with a smile just before David shut off the camera

* * *

**A/N: Alright this was part one. What'd you think ? I hope I'm not losing my smut chops. Anyway next chapter will take palace in the sexroom and may have some more public sex. Welp peace love SDR OUT**


End file.
